


Collage

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fish out of Water, Gemsonas - Freeform, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Five thousand years old and still learning every day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of sequel to Mosaic. Summary inspired by Gene Belcher quote "Eleven years old and still learning every day".
> 
> Thanks to my friend for letting me use her gemsona, Aquamarine.

Emerald pressed her face against the glass, her eyes widening at the allure of the decoration. It was round, as white as snow, and had little red berries around and on top of it. There were little swirls of white on top, near the berries, and Emerald wondered what use the humans had for it. She pulled back from the glass and looked over her shoulder.

"Aqua," she called, the gem walking over. "What is that?"

"Oh, that? Humans call it a cake," said Aquamarine. She drummed her fingers on the glass.

"What does it do?" 

"Humans eat it," Aquamarine replied. 

"Eat it?" Emerald furrowed her eyebrows. "But it looks so nice. How could they eat it?"

"It tastes sweet," Aquamarine said. "But there is a human saying... um... 'it looks too good to eat'? So I think humans understand the prettiness of it."

"Oh." Emerald knew that things human ate would rot if left alone for too long. She hoped that a human would eat the cake so that it wouldn't rot away.

-

"I know this fauna," Emerald said. She rain her hand over the soft fur, the little creature making a vibrating sound. "It's a cow."

"It's a cat," Aquamarine said. She reached out her fingers and the cat licked them.

"A sweet cow-cat."

-

Emerald moved her hand back and forth, the water sloshing around. The box held the water effortlessly and when she pulled on the handle water would come out of it. If humans needed a lot of water to drink then they would have no trouble with this.

There was a knock on the door and Emerald called that it was okay to come in. That was a human custom that she thought was efficient. 

"Aquamarine, look," she said. "Humans can get water from this."

"Oh, I think humans get cleaned up in here," Aquamarine said. "They use a tool to clean their teeth."

"They don't drink from here?"

"They can, I think," Aquamarine said. "But I think if it gets left alone for too long, the water grows stuff like a pond."

Emerald shuddered. A pond in this box wouldn't be pleasing to the eye. She pulled out the stopper and watched the water swirl down the drain.

-

Emerald hadn't given much thought to what she wanted to look like next time she reformed. She had an idea for the shirt, which would look like what humans called a V shirt. It was so that her gem could be seen.

She was mulling over this and walked into a shelf. She looked up and rubbed at her forehead, and saw Aquamarine leafing through a book. It was pretty amazing that humans had come so far to sell this many books at once.

This shelf was filled with toys and games, and Emerald studied each of them. She went down lower from the shelves, to find one compartment empty.

Or not so. There was a doll in the corner of the section, face-down and lacking the tag that said how much it cost. Emerald grabbed it and took a better look at the doll. It was a plush human man wearing a green shirt and blue overalls. Emerald poked at the facial hair and found that it was a strip of felt sewed on. She tilted her head and hugged the doll, feeling a sense of comfort.

"That's cute," Aquamarine said, making Emerald jump a little. Aquamarine was holding onto the book she had been reading. 

Emerald squeezed the doll in her arms. "This. I like this," she said, pointing at the doll. "When I reform, I wanna have these clothes."

Aquamarine grinned. "You can have the doll, too, if you want. I think we have enough currency."

Emerald grinned back. "Thanks."

They looked around the human book story for a little while more, and left with their purchases. Emerald walked with a bounce in her step.


End file.
